


Visión

by Gotaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, One Shot, Tragedy, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Nunca podrá conocerlo, pues monstruos sin alma con piel de ciborgs le quitaron ese derecho; Gohan sabe que es su todo hecho infante, no obstante. Su segunda oportunidad con ojos de ángel. Sabe que Trunks triunfará en su misión de reescribir esta desgraciada realidad y que con ello dará pie a la existencia de Goten, su hermano menor que nunca será tal; con eso le basta. [ What If? ]





	Visión

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tori de todo es dueño.
> 
> ...
> 
> Originalmente esto iba a ser un poco más largo, una parte en que, ahora, era a Goten a quien se le aparecía en sueños esta visión, pero decidí eliminarla. No me convencía, francamente, sentí que hubiera sido demasiado pesada de leer. 
> 
> Lamento realmente la rareza extrema de este escrito. Aunque a veces los caprichos de escritura no son malos, ¿verdad? A veces es demasiado atrayente la temática. Y mientras no se dañe a nadie no existe mal actuar. Gracias miles por su lectura.

**| VISIÓN |**

**...**

Un  _ **What If?**_   más fumado que los pulmones de Snoop Dogg: ¿y si Gohan del Futuro hubiera sabido, instantes antes de morir a manos de los androides, de la existencia de Goten?

Disculpen esta locura nivel SSJ3 en estado  _Migatte no Gokui_. Pero, descubrí, mi corazón precisaba de escribirlo.

**...**

Nunca estuvo bajo un cielo más gris y muerto, como si el mismo tuviese corazón propio y llorase cada una de las injusticias suscitadas en esa realidad: un presagio de su propio destino final.

Tempestad.

Son Gohan, de los últimos guerreros que quedaban en ese mundo casi desolado en su totalidad, sabe que ha cometido una locura. ¿Pero quién le podría culpar? Con un solo brazo restante, con un poder que por más que entrenó nunca estuvo a la altura de la fuerza de los androides, ¿cómo cometió la imprudencia con tintes de locura de hacerles pelea?

Inevitable a su naturaleza: era un Guerrero Z.

En nombres de los caídos, de proteger a los pocos que quedaban, aquellos que todo lo valían nunca lo dejaría de intentar.

Rabia enloquecedora en su corazón, recuerdos de injusticia desplegándose en su mente, alcanza el estado Super Saiyajin al tiempo en que la lluvia se desata.

Lucha ferviente, apasionada, admirablemente: nada es suficiente.

Muñeca con vacíos ojos de invierno y su azabache reflejo lo humillan, lo abusan, le hacen todo y más y lo que le sigue; toman la esperanza en sus manos frías, jugueteando con ella segundos antes de hacerla reventar en una masa de carne sanguinolenta.

En esta ocasión, no obstante, los gemelos se divertirían con él hasta llegar al fatídico desenlace de su existir: lo que siempre fueron capaces de hacer a uno de sus juguetes predilectos.

Cuando copiosos rayos de energía dorada lo atraviesan como agujas ardientes, cual burlesca imitación de lluvia de oro, Gohan lo comprende con la resplandeciente claridad del cristal: este era el (su) final.

La muerte del guerrero de esperanza, inspiración máxima para el corazón de los ojos-zafiros.

Dejaría solo a Trunks y era aquello lo que siempre temió hasta el punto de hacerlo despertar de sueños intranquilos con el corazón acelerado, a pesar de que siempre fue una posibilidad.

¿Al final, entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la esperanza fue auto-engañarse?

Se sonríe con amargura, esa que  _nunca_  se permitía mostrar ante Trunks y Bulma. Como ya nada más le queda, los rayos de energía todavía quemando su piel, Gohan oculta sus ojos bajo sus párpados por última vez: lo más inesperado ocurre.

Capricho experimental.

No es oscuridad lo que encuentra, no, sino el desplegar de imágenes de un mundo en el que nunca habitará a través de los ojos de su contraparte.

Poderes de premonición que se saltaron una generación.

Es momentáneo, no más que el batir de alas de mariposa color melancolía, pero Gohan del Futuro se encuentra a sí mismo repentinamente transportado en una habitación en la que reina la paz. Sabe, así, que es un intruso de otra realidad. Mira alrededor, sin comprender nada de lo que pasa.

¿Qué hace aquí?

¿Por qué no está muerto ya?

No está solo en la habitación: frente a sí, a una distancia de unos doce metros ve a un niño de, quizás, doce años de edad.

Es ciertamente ilógico, pero el adulto no necesita que el niño se voltee para saber que ambos, éste y él, son la misma persona; tampoco para no dudar que su joven yo no sabe que él está ahí.

_¿Qué está sucediendo…? ¿Por qué estoy viendo todo esto?_

Su pensar fue imán, al parecer: su versión infantil voltea.

Lo que el adulto mira ante sí le drena todo el aire, la energía, la estabilidad del cuerpo. Tiembla de vehemencia y aflicción.

Nunca vio nada más perfecto.

Hay tres seres en la habitación, pues el chico de doce carga un bulto encantador y pacífico en sus manos. El hombre con cicatrices, tanto físicas como anímicas, puede imaginar perfectamente la calidez que el bebé debe desprender. Por un momento siente envidia de su versión infantil; la misma se disipa en un latido, pues en el corazón de ninguna versión de Son Gohan puede habitar algo negativo.

Así que esta era una realidad en la que lograron vencer a los androides, o bien una en la que nunca existieron en primer lugar; no lo sabe con seguridad, sus sentidos no extienden su brazo hasta esos límites. Incluso las visiones poseen barreras imposibles de atravesar.

Su estado aturdido no le permite sentirlo, pero el adulto llora. El Gohan niño, por su parte, y sin despegar sus ojos de la criatura sonríe con esplendor.

Con paz.

El adulto siente (desea) haberse quedado ahí por la eternidad, aun cuando no perteneciese en ese lugar, aun cuando nunca fuese a vivir esta vida.

Qué perfecta imagen, la de ese chico acunando en silencio a algo tan preciado…

Su versión joven habla, musita más bien. Su voz despide un amor casi tangible.

―Goten… ―susurra, acariciando a la criatura acunada contra su pecho. Los ojos del mayor se expanden.

Oh…

¿Era posible fallecer a causa de un dolor enlazado insoportablemente con amor, ambos de naturaleza infinita, enloquecedora?

Esta nunca sería su vida, esta felicidad nunca le pertenecerá.

Esa criatura no era (podría ser jamás) su hermano menor. No el suyo.

Pero las risas encantadoras que Goten profiere en brazos de quien no era él, no completamente, reúnen los fragmentos desperdigados de su corazón y lo hacen latir armonioso.

Es un ángel. Es una recompensa.

Se sonríe a pesar de la injusticia de su destino.

Comprende que funcionó, entonces: el secreto que Bulma le confío, su deseo y empeño en cambiarlo todo, en darle una oportunidad a otra versión de todos ellos, tuvo éxito.

Gohan, el adulto marcado por tantos dolores y horror, descubre que valió la pena.

Si el mundo pudo ser bendecido por la existencia de ese niño (ese fragmento de cielo que a todo daba color), aunque nunca vaya a conocerle ni podrá sostenerlo en sus brazos…

Si otros podrán refugiarse en su calor, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Sabe que nada conseguirá con ello, nada podrá tocar, pero extiende la única mano que le queda anhelando todo lo existente en esa escena: se suscita algo que casi vuelve loco su corazón.

En brazos de su hermano mayor la pequeña y sonriente criatura voltea en su dirección: le imita, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia él, ansioso y feliz, como queriendo alcanzar algo.

Como queriendo alcanzar a alguien.

Sabe que Goten no puede verle, no en realidad, ¡nunca ni jamás, él no tiene tanta suerte, las cosas así no funcionan! Pero acaso…

¿Será que ese bebé, por alguna razón igual de inexplicable que el hecho de que él esté ahí, puede ver…?

― ¿Qué pasa, Goten? ¿Qué miras? ―el más joven ha preguntado lo que el mayor quería decir. El pequeño Gohan se está riendo, no obstante; no tiene idea. Nunca la tendrá.

Y así debía ser.

Con más lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, con una sonrisa casi tétrica en los labios, Gohan observa a ambos menores salir de la habitación, pues ha resonado desde los interiores de la casa la voz de la madre de los tres: Gohan se alegra de oír tranquilidad en la misma.

Todo valió la pena, sí.

A medida que Gohan sale de la habitación Goten todavía le mira, ojos etéreos y sonrientes, asomando su cabeza por sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor: luego los dos ya no están.

Ya en soledad, el adulto voltea lentamente hacia la ventana tras él: ve naturaleza. Ve montañas y ríos y vida esmeralda. Ve un mundo que sabe está en paz.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

―Sean felices, todos…

Su tiempo se acaba y la visión llega al final de su develar.

Repentinamente todo a su alrededor se derrite, trastoca: la mariposa continúa su batir de alas, indiferente, y él está de vuelta en su lecho de muerte.

No tiene importancia.

Porque los sacrificios y muertes e injusticias no fueron, no son, no serán en vano.

Y nada más le queda que esperar que Trunks pueda entenderlo así, deseando con todo su ser que ese niño sea todo lo fuerte que Gohan sabe que lo es, a pesar de la incapacidad de Trunks de ver algo bueno en sí mismo.

―Lo lograste, Trunks. Lo lograrás.

Tinieblas nublan su visión y las garras de la muerte se lo tragan entero, cargándole en brazos fríos en grotesca imitación de amor maternal; el charco de agua sucia es su no merecido lugar de descanso.

El tiempo es suficiente para una última reflexión: si en otra realidad la existencia de Goten será, si la paz prevalecerá, si hay felicidad reinando… nada fue en vano.

―N… ada ―es su último aliento.

**xXx**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
